Sorpresa, sorpresa
by Meilyng-LoveU.H
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Hinata y la fiesta de cumpleaños no es eso, si no una despedida de soltera, ¿que les pasa a sus amigas? Todo empeorará cuando el desnudista disfrazado del justiciero el Zorro aparesca, pobre Hinata, no sabe la que le espera/ one-shot SASUHINA, por el cumple de la Hyuga, aunque me atrasé un poco n.n rated T por si las dudas


**Hola gente hermosa, esto es un one-shot-largo por el cumpleaños de Hinata.**

**Mi Internet estaba podrido y no lo había podido subir antes, pero aquí está.**

**Advertencia: UA, posible lenguaje, OoC, cosas algo subidas de tono.**

**Genero: Humor, mucho humor. Creo.**

**Personaje principales: Hinata/ Sasuke**

**Naruto no es mío, si no, las cosas serían diferentes.**

**Masashi-Kishimoto es el creador, la historia sí es mía.**

**.**

**-$-U/H-$-**

**.**

Eso no era lo que tenía planeado, nunca en su vida haría algo como eso, a menos que todas y cada una de sus amigas se pusieran de acuerdo para secuestrarla y llevarla a una fiesta así. Era su cumpleaños y era una fiesta "sorpresa", pero en vez de fiesta de cumpleaños, parecía estar en una despedida de soltera. Todo era su culpa por dejarse convencer ante los ruegos de sus adoradas-nótese el sarcasmo-amigas, todavía recordaba cómo había llegado a eso.

.

_Esa mañana era como cualquier otra, sólo que con un pequeño detalle, era el cumpleaños de Hinata Hyuga, la hija mayor de Hiashi Hyuga, dueño de las empresas de tecnología H/H por sus iniciales y las de casi toda su familia. No quería nada en especial, era fin de semana y sólo quería descansar de tantos trabajos que le mandan en la universidad, estaba en el último año de abogacía y debía esforzarse pero, al menos se tomaría el día libre. Se levantó de la cama aún con desgano y antes de llegar al baño, tocaron la puerta de su habitación._

— _¿Quién? —Preguntó en un bostezo mientras tallaba sus ojos para despertarse._

—_Nosotras—dijeron emocionadas varias voces a otro lado, la Hyuga seguía medio dormida pero reconocería esas voces de allí a la luna, abrió la puerta y sin darse cuenta, estaba siendo asfixiada por un grupo de siete descontroladas chicas._

— _¿Qué rayos? —._

— _¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hinata!_ —_Gritaron todas, interrumpiendo lo que sea que iba decir la chica de ojos perlas._

—_Chi-cas… me… asfi-xian—. Habló como pudo la pelinegra, de inmediato la soltaron y se alejaron un poco._

—_Lo sentimos, pero estamos tan felices por ti—se excusaron al unísono, Hinata las miró, no podía enojarse con ellas, en realidad ella nunca se enojaba. Una chica parecida a Hinata, excepto por el cabello marrón, se acercó._

—_Feliz cumpleaños, hermana—la felicitó dándole un fuerte abrazo que fue correspondido por la pelinegra._

—_Gracias Hanabi—agradeció con una sonrisa a su hermana menor, luego miró a las demás de la misma forma—. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Matsuri y Karin, gracias a ustedes también, es lindo empezar el día así con las personas que quiero—._

— _¡Oh, rayos Hinata! ¿Cómo lo haces? —Preguntó la rubia Ino, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, las otras chicas estaban en las mismas circunstancias._

— _¿Hacer qué? —Mencionó extrañada la de ojos perla mientras fruncía el ceño._

—_Decir algo simple y hacer que suene conmovedor, y luego hacer que derramemos lágrimas—respondió la pelirosa Sakura, las demás asintieron de acuerdo. Hinata negó con la cabeza divertida, sus amigas eran todo un caso._

—_Bien, dejemos el sentimentalismo para las novelas románticas—decía una pelirroja, Karin— ¡Celebremos que cada día Hinata se pone más vieja! ¡Igual que nosotras! —Con ese comentario, a todas las rodeó un aura muy depresiva._

—_No seas cruel, Karin, lo que debemos celebrar es que estamos vivas y felices—dijo en tono depresivo Tenten, la pelirroja se encogió de hombros._

—_Buenos días, señorita Hinata—se escuchó una voz masculina a sus espaldas, demasiado respetable para el gusto de la pelinegra que miró hacia la puerta._

—_Buenos días Neji, podrías por favor, dejar de decirme señorita, no me gusta—se quejó con el ceño fruncido, el chico sonrió de medio lado._

—_Me gusta molestarte—comentó calmadamente mientras le daba un abrazo a su prima—, feliz cumpleaños—. Ella sonrió y asintió en agradecimiento, luego de corresponder el abrazo._

—_Buenos días a todos—dijo una voz demandante, que siempre era así. En la puerta estaba el serio padre de Hinata, cabellos marrones y ojos perlados, en su mano una pequeña cajita gris descansaba, la extendió a la chica y con voz seria y ronca, mencionó—. Feliz día, Hinata, disfrútalo—._

—_Gracias, padre—agradeció tomando la cajita y asintiendo con la cabeza, las amigas de Hinata tenían una especie de tensión, pues nunca sabían como actuar cuando el padre de ella andaba cerca._

—_Voy a trabajar, tus amigas se quedan contigo—anunció seriamente y después se marchó sin recibir respuesta. Pasaron unos segundos más y todo el mundo soltó el aire que habían contenido sin darse cuenta, se miraron y luego comenzaron a reír, Neji sólo sonrío._

—_En serio, ¿cómo hacen ustedes tres para convivir con él? —Preguntaba incrédula Temari, tratando de buscar algo justificante. Los tres de ojos perla sonrieron cómplices y respondieron al mismo tiempo._

—_Ya estamos acostumbrados—._

—_Chicas ¿No es hora de que Hinata vaya a…?—Decía Matsuri mientras miraba su reloj, Ino chasqueó los dedos como si recién se acordara._

— _¡Cierto! Ve a arreglarte, nosotras te esperaremos aquí—dijo la rubia, empujando a Hinata hacia el baño._

—_Pero antes…—interrumpió Neji, extendiéndole una caja a Hinata, que no había reparado antes, lo cual era extraño puesto que la caja era lo bastante grande para notarla._

—_No tenías que hacerlo—expresó avergonzada la pelinegra, él se encogió de hombros._

—_Pero quería, tengo que irme a atender unas cosas, diviértete en tu día—se acercó a su prima y la besó en la frente, las chicas suspiraron soñadoras, Neji se dio la vuelta para irse y cuando estuvo en la puerta, le dio una mirada de advertencia a Tenten que puso los ojos en blanco, luego de eso se marchó y dejó solas al grupo de chicas._

— _¿Por qué te miró así, Tenten? —Preguntó curiosa la pelinegra, la aludida suspiró dramáticamente, poniendo una de sus manos en la frente en gesto trágico. _

—_No lo sé, yo siempre soy una persona buena y alegre, que no hace nada malo—para este punto; todas comenzaron a reír de forma estrepitosa, la pelimarrón frunció el ceño enojada y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Pero poco le duro, al rato ella también reía._

—_Ábrelo, para ver que te dio—dijo Sakura intrigada, la pelinegra asintió y se fue a sentar a la cama, siendo seguida por su sequito de amigas. Quitó el lazo que lo amarraba y abrió la caja, sacó lo que había dentro y quedó sorprendida._

— _¡Un vestido azul! —Gritó con emoción y sorpresa la pelirroja— ¿Cómo le hizo? —._

—_Es hermoso—susurró Hinata embelezada, nunca usaba vestidos, pero este sin duda quería usarlo. Un vestido azul oscuro, cruce falso que daba un escote en V y que llegaba a la rodilla en una pequeña tela de encaje._

—_Y lo mejor de todo, es que combina con estos hermosos zapatos rojos, punta abierta y sin mucho tacón para que no te caigas—decía Hanabi feliz, mostrando la caja donde estaban los dichosos zapatos._

— _¡Oh, Hanabi! Gracias… entonces tú escogiste el vestido—era más una afirmación que una pregunta por parte de Hinata, la hermana sacudió su cabeza en negación._

—_No. La verdad es que no sé, pero tiene buen gusto—alabó a su primo a pesar de no estar presente._

—_Claro, muy buen gusto—ironizó Tenten poniendo los ojos en blanco. Ella era la del buen gusto, la que había escogido el vestido, Neji se lo había pedido hace dos días como favor y le había dado el dinero para pagarlo._

— _¿Por qué no abres el de tu padre? —._

—_Está bien, Temari—aceptó la pelinegra, ahora todas prestaban atención pues les intrigaba lo que un hombre como Hiashi pudiera obsequiarle a su hija, varios pensamientos cruzaron la mente de cada una, desde un boleto de avión a una isla desierta, lo cual no era bueno, hasta un escorpión, lo cual tampoco era bueno._

— _¡Por la Niña, la Pinta y la Santa María! —Exclamó Karin, las demás simplemente jadearon sorprendidas. Dentro de la cajita, había un collar, una pulsera y unos artes, todos de plata pero muy sencillos y bonitos, el collar y la pulsera tenían un pequeño dije en forma de mariposa._

—_Eso, eso, eso, eso, eso—tartamudeaban Sakura e Ino sin poder creérselo, Hinata simplemente sonrío y no dijo nada._

—_Parece ser que tu atuendo de la noche está listo—comentó Temari con una sonrisa, la Hyuga la observó sin entender._

— _¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Preguntó temiendo la respuesta, Karin fue la que respondió. _

—_Pues tu fiesta de cumpleaños, tonta. No lo vamos a dejar pasar así como así—._

—_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no—repetía la pelinegra negando con la cabeza y poniéndose de pie._

—_Por favor Hinata, sólo se cumple una vez al año—, rogó la rubia tratando de poner argumentos convincentes, su amiga siguió negando._

—_Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor…—todas, incluyendo Hanabi, empezaron a rogar mientras ponían cara de cordero a medio morir, Hinata suspiró, ya tenían el triunfo en sus manos._

—_Está bien, pero nada muy ostentoso—les advirtió en lo que suponía debía ser un tono severo, las chicas se pusieron serias-o eso intentaron-y levantaron la mano derecha mientras la izquierda iba a parar en la espalda y con los dedos cruzados._

—_Juramos no sobrepasar el límite—._

—_Bien, voy a arreglarme—._

—_Pero antes debemos darte las felicitaciones por parte de los chicos—recordó la de cabellos rosa, sacando de su cartera un montón de papeles, cada chica tomó uno._

—_Bien, estos son kiba y Shino—comenzó a leer Temari, se aclaró la garganta un poco y puso la cara de alegría que pondría el chico—Kiba dice: ¡Hinata feliz cumpleaños! Eres genial Lamidas y besos, Kiba y Akamaru—._

— _¡Vaya! Espero que no me envíe una a mí—dijo con pesar Tenten, Temari se encogió de hombros y siguió leyendo, esta vez puso cara seria y sacó sus lentes de sol._

—_Pasa un feliz día, Shino—._

— _¿Eso es todo? —La rubia de cuatro coletas asintió ante la pregunta de sorpresa por parte de Karin._

—_Así son ellos—expresó Hinata como si eso explicara todo, Ino aclaró su garganta llamando la atención, cuando la miraron, tuvieron que contener la risa pues, la rubia tenía inflada sus mejillas y parecía que iba a explotar._

—_Come mucho pastel en tu cumpleaños, muchas felicidades, Chouji—no soportaron más y se echaron a reír._

—_Además de que el papel huele a barbacoa—. Comentó Matsuri que estaba más cerca de la rubia, que ahora su cara se volvió completamente aburrida y desinteresada, ahogó un bostezo antes de hablar._

—_Problemático… bostezo… tengo sueño… bostezo… me da flojera… bostezo… que fastidio… bostezo… feliz… bostezo… cumpleaños… bostezo… Hinata… bostezo—a estas alturas todas estaban bostezando de flojera y sueño._

—_Mejor que alguien más lea otra o…—Hanabi se interrumpió debido al bostezo—… me dormiré—. Sakura aclaró su garganta, cerró los ojos y puso una sonrisa falsa en su rostro._

—_Leí en un libro que en los días como estos, las personas deben felicitar al conocido que envejece cada día, así que haré lo mismo… felicidades y sigue envejeciendo, eso es bueno…—_

— _¡Sai! —Dijeron todas al unísono con voz deprimida._

—_Es deprimente… pero al menos es la más larga—opinó Karin, ella también se aclaró la garganta y puso un peine blanco en su boca—. Felicidades querida Hinata, disfruta tu día aunque yo no esté, mordidas de tiburón, Suigetsu—._

—_Sin comentarios—._

—_Juugo, simplemente te desea un día tranquilo y lleno de felicidad, aunque lo de tranquilo no lo podemos asegurar—comentaba tranquilamente la pelirroja—. Pelos de chicle, continua—._

—_Gracias zanahoria, este es de Naruto—con delineador negro, Ino le dibujo tres lineas en cada mejilla— ¡Hinata! Feliz cumpleaños, se feliz cada día, cumple tus metas y no te dejes vencer por nada, por que ese es tu camino de vida, ¡De veras! —leía la pelirosa con mucha energia, subiendose a la cama y alzando un brazo por sobre su cabeza._

—_Te quedó muy bien, Sakura—la felicitó Matsuri mientras todas aplaudían—, antes de que continúes, Hinata… Gaara dice: feliz cumpleaños, Hyuga. Y Kankuro dice: ¡Felicidades pequeña! —._

—_Mejor le sigo yo ¿Puedo?—pidió Tenten, todas asintieron y ella agrandó los ojos lo más que pudo, cosa que asustó a las demás— ¡QUE LA LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD ARDA EN TI CADA DÍA DE TU VIDA! FELICIDADES—. Todas tenían una expresión de horror en sus rostros._

— _¿Por qué gritaste, Tenten? —Preguntó Hanabi, las demás esperaron la respuesta._

—_Porque todo está en mayúsculas y debía hacerlo tal cual—explicó con simpleza, si fueran caricaturas, todas caerían al suelo de golpe._

— _¡Bien! La última pero no menos importante—anunció con emoción Sakura, todas dieron un grito estilo fan-girl y esperaron, la pelirosa se puso seria y leyó el papel—Hinata Hyuga, no sabes… ¿Lo que te espera? —._

— _¿Qué? —Ino le arrebató el papel a su amiga, cada una tenía el ceño fruncido y pensaban en lo que habían escuchado—creí que iba a declararse o a invitarte a pasar el día con él, después de todo le gustas, pero ¿esto?—._

—_Ino, yo no le gusto, a Sasuke—refutó la pelinegra con un rubor en las mejillas, aunque estaba intrigada por lo que pudiera significar aquella nota._

—_Conocemos a Sasuke, ¿cierto Sakura? —Mencionaba Karin, la pelirosa asintió—y eso parece una amenaza o advertencia—._

— _¿Qué le habrás hecho hermana? —Preguntaba Hanabi con una sonrisa en el rostro, Hinata le pegó con una almohada._

—_Yo no le hice nada—._

—_En fin, no importa, ahora sí, vete a arreglar ¡Ya! —._

_._

Y esa había sido su mañana, la otra parte del día había ido de allí para acá, paseando por la ciudad con sus amigas y su hermana, todo muy divertido… hasta que llegó la noche y todo se derrumbó. Estaban en la casa de Karin, celebrando "su cumpleaños", aunque parecía más una fiesta de despedida de soltera. Por alguna extraña razón, las decoraciones y el pastel no concordaban con lo que era Hinata, todo lo que allí había era sexista. Eso no era bueno para ella ni para su ritmo cardiaco.

Salió al jardín trasero, lejos de toda esa locura, necesitaba aire fresco para despejarse y pensar, hasta antes de la fiesta todo había sido perfecto, aunque recordó la extraña nota que Uchiha Sasuke le había enviado. _Hinata Hyuga, no sabes lo que te espera._ ¿Eso que significaba? Ella no recordaba haberle hecho algo malo pero poco tiempo tuvo de pensarlo.

Hinata era arrastrada hacia adentro de la casa, Karin e Ino la sujetaban por ambos brazos y unas sonrisas traviesas en el rostro. La sala de la casa estaba despejada, lo cual era raro, porque hace rato estaba lleno de mujeres ebrias que bailaban la macarena, ahora lo único que había allí era una silla, la sentaron y bajaron la intensidad de las luces, una música suave comenzó a sonar.

— ¿Chicas que está pasando? —Preguntó aterrada la Hyuga, aferrándose a la silla como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Tú sólo cállate y disfruta—reprendió Temari con la misma sonrisa que tenían Ino y Karin, la pelinegra tragó saliva pesadamente y esperó lo peor.

— ¡Hinata Hyuga! —Dijo una voz masculina al inicio de las escaleras de la sala, todas voltearon y Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿quién era ese tipo vestido del Zorro? —No te estás portando bien—.

De nuevo la Hyuga tragó saliva horrorizada, el hombre que vestía pantalones negros, camisa manga larga negra, zapatos negros, una capa, un sombrero y un antifaz negro, además de una espada atada a su cintura, bajaba las escaleras muy lentamente. Las mujeres que estaban presentes silbaban y gritaban, la pelinegra aún no entendía que era lo que pasaba, el tipo disfrazado sacó su espada muy lentamente, Tenten gritó a lo lejos:

— ¡Eso es! ¡Muéstranos tu espada! —.

¿A que se refería Tenten con que muestre su espada? Lo está haciendo. Era lo que pensaba la chica mientras fruncía el ceño. El chico blandeó su espada y en la cortina dejó una marca, una enorme Z, se escuchó un "Ey" por parte de Karin, pero la retuvieron. Él, comenzó a avanzar hacia la Hyuga de forma casi felina, ella volvió a tragar con nerviosismo, definitivamente ya no le gustaba por donde estaban yendo las cosas, intentó levantarse pero el hombre fue más rápido y se sentó en sus piernas.

—Aún no he terminado, encanto—le susurró seductoramente al oído, al escucharlo y sentir su respiración tan cerca, hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera todo el cuerpo y por una extraña razón, la voz le parecía familiar— ¿Te has portado mal? —.

—No… yo… no… no… sé… de… que… habla—dijo nerviosa y con la respiración agitada, estaba tan roja como el cabello de Karin y lo más seguro era que tendrían que llamar a emergencia.

— ¿Entonces no sabes?—él pasó su lengua por la mejilla de ella y se puso de pie, la Hyuga no intentó escapar, no porque no quisiera salir corriendo, si no que no podía moverse, estaba paralizada—. Parece ser que, te gusta que tus fiestas de cumpleaños sean subidas de tono, pues las haremos subidas de tono—.

Poco a poco fue quitándose la capa, la lanzó hacia las mujeres que se habían mantenido gritando sin parar, luego el enmascarado se quitó el sombrero y lo arrojó por sobre su hombro izquierdo, más gritos se escucharon y ahí fue donde Hinata entendió lo que pasaba. El hombre parado frente a ella… era un… ¡Desnudista! El tipo desabrochó su camisa y se la quitó, la dejó en el suelo mientras caminaba hacia la pelinegra.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —Preguntó con seducción cerca de su oreja la cual mordió levemente, ella negó frenéticamente y cerró los ojos—. De nada servirá que los cierres, así es mucho mejor, sentirás _todo_ con más intensidad—.

Se separó un poco de ella, jamás despegaba su vista del rostro de la chica, tomó las manos de la joven y las llevó al broche de su cinturón, las chicas gritaron y Hinata apartó las manos rápidamente, para nada porque él las volvió a poner en el mismo sitio. Con algo de dificultad, el cinturón se desabrochó y rato después siguieron los pantalones, con sus manos sobre las de ella bajó sus pantalones y sólo se quedó en unos simples y negros boxers. Hinata sentía que no podía más y cuando pensó que había culminado todo, él la hizo tocar su entrepierna.

—Toca todo lo que quieras…—susurró con voz ronca—…Hyuga—. En ese momento algo hizo click en la cabeza de la pelinegra. Abrió los ojos lentamente y miró hacia arriba, hacia los ojos de él, a pesar del antifaz, aún podían verse, eran negros como una noche sin luna, oscuros e indiferentes. El rostro de Hinata era todo un poema, había logrado descubrir quién era el enmascarado.

—Sas…—no pudo completar la frase debido a que los labios del chico aprisionaban los suyos, fue un beso, sí, pero no uno suave y tierno. Ese beso fue brusco y demandante, uno que jamás iba a olvidar, todas las mujeres comenzaron a gritar con más animo.

— ¡Bien hecho, hermana! —Se escuchó el grito de Hanabi. Unos segundos más y el "desnudista" se separó de la pelinegra, la miró con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro y dijo:

—Hmp, te advertí que no sabrías lo que te esperaba Hyuga—. Fue lo último que pudo escuchar la chica antes de caer desmayada.

.

_A la mañana siguiente…_

.

—Y luego tuvieron que llevarla a emergencias—, terminaba de contar la historia un chico rubio de ojos azules—, pobre Hinata, no sabía lo que se le venía encima—.

— ¿Pero cómo permitieron que pasara? Las mujeres son muy problemáticas—.

—Shikamaru, ahí estaban Ino y Karin, también estaba Temari, así que te podrás imaginar—.

—Ya lo sé, Naruto, no fastidies—.

—Oye Sasuke-cretino, ¿tú que hiciste anoche? —Le preguntó el rubio a su otro amigo pelinegro—, te llamé pero no me contestaste—.

—Nada, veía la vieja serie del Zorro—dijo tranquilamente mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa traviesa. El rubio prefirió no preguntar más y dejarlo por lo sano.

Sasuke Uchiha recordaba todo de aquella noche, sabía lo que planeaban hacer esas mujeres del demonio con su dulce angelito. Sí, al Uchiha le gustaba la Hyuga, no se lo había dicho pero ella ya debería estar más que enterada, al descubrir que esas mujeres hacían una despedida de soltera en vez de una fiesta de cumpleaños y que llevarían a un desnudista, vio todo rojo. Averiguó donde era todo y llegó después de que el desnudista entraba a la casa.

Se había maldecido por no conducir más rápido sin embargo, rodeó la casa y trepó un árbol que daba hacia una de las ventanas abiertas de la casa. Se adentró a la habitación y parecía que la suerte le sonreía puesto que el desnudista estaba allí. El pelinegro había tomado una estatuilla extraña hecha de madera y lo había golpeado en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente, se puso el disfraz y salió cerrando con seguro la puerta.

Cuando el espectáculo acabó con la Hyuga desmayada y siendo rodeada por esas locas mujeres, tuvo la oportunidad de escapar, encontró cada pieza del traje y salió por la puerta; haciendo una reverencia que nadie vio, subió a su auto y nadie nunca supo que Sasuke Uchiha estuvo allí, desnudándose y dejándose tocar por la Hyuga. Sí, le gustaba Hinata, pero le gustaba más molestarla, hacerla sonrojar y hacerla desmayar, eso era algo que sólo él podría lograr y se encargaría de que fuera el único. Por algo era un Uchiha disfrazado del Zorro.

**.**

**-$-U/H-$-**

**.**

**¡ME MUERO! ¿Qué fue eso? Jamás había escrito algo así, les juro que estaba a punto de darme algo al igual que Hinata, que cumpleaños ¿No?**

**Bien, ahora es cuando ustedes me dejan un review, si valió la pena y lo merezco.**

**Y si leíste y no te dio la gana de comentar pues… gracias.**

**Nos leemos la próxima, lean mis otras historias, gracias.**


End file.
